Hidden Secrets
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Hinata keeps having the same nightmare ever since she was out of her coma, but she doesn't know why. She has lost part of her memory and it seems that people are hiding secrets from her. What is the dream telling her? What is the Hidden Secret? RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any of the Naruto Locations, and Plot Or any Kaze no Stigma plots or characters.**

**Title:** Hidden Secret

**Couple: **NejiXHinata, KazumaXAyano

**Anime/Manga:** Crossover- Naruto and Kaze no Stigma

**Rating: **T for violence and some swearing

**Summery: **Hinata keeps having the same nightmare ever since she was out of her coma, but she doesn't know why. She has lost part of her memory and it seems that people are hiding secrets from her. What is the dream telling her? What is the Hidden Secret? Read to find out! R&R!**warning!: this is a Neji/Hina fanfic. Please don't read if you don't like couple**

**Warning: This fanfiction is not on the same plot with the anime or the manga of Naruto. It is basically a different story. This story will be using terminologies from the anime or manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and some characters as well. Some characters may be OOC. In this story, Neji is 20 years old, Hinata and Ayano is 17 years old, Kazuma is 22 years old and Hanabi and Hiyamizu are 12 years old. And also Ayano and Kazuma are only related as a couple not cousins.**

**All Japanese or another culture words that are in '**_**italic'**_** will have a definition at the end of each chapter**

**Hidden Secret**

_**Dream **_

_**I**__n a dark mansion, in a dark room, in a dark cupboard, two young children hide inside that cupboard as they sink deeply inside, not to be seen._

"_Hey, Kiko-dono, what are we going to do with our HQ?" said a grizzly voice_

"_We'll have to burn it down. The cops have already found this stinkin' place and we need to find a new Hideout" Said a deeper voice._

"_ok...so lets burn this dump!" Yelled the grizzly voice man as he lights up the dynamite and throwing it to the ground, as did the rest of the gang before running out of the building._

_Still in the same cupboard a young Hinata is bent down, with warm juvenile arms embracing her childish body._

"_Lets go!" Says a boyish voice as a hand firmly grabs onto her hand, pulling her entire body._

_**'h**__uff...huff..huff..huff' Deep breathes escape from young Hinata's mouth as if she was running for hours, watching down at the young boy's hand grasping onto hers. She turns back seeing the burnt down mansion as another explosion smashes past the mansion walls heading to them. A silent gasps escape from her lips as the young boy bends down embracing Hinata once again. _

_Realizing that she wasn't hurt, she looks up seeing a flash of fire and wind circling them. The sphere fades away just in a wink of time._

_**'Bang! Bang!'**__ The gun sound raws as a image of a man's body is shown getting shoot. The impact of the gun bullets push him at the edge of the building making him drop like a leaf dropping down at autumn. _

_**T**__wo large white light flashes as a vehicle crashes.__** 'CRASH!'**_

_**End of dream **_

Hinata wakes up from a nightmare that she has been having ever since she woke up from a deep slumber months ago. Sweat dropped down past her light cheeks to her gentle chin. Breathing heavily, she sits up wiping her sweat with her pyjama sleeves. She sighs as she walks over to her window, opening it. Hinata breathes into the morning air looking up at the now forming clouds. _'I had that dream again'_ She thought as she gets ready for the first meeting of her family clan; Breakfast.

Now that she was 17 years old, She had to prepare to be the head of her clan, which was known to be the strongest of the _'Sui-jutsu'_ clan in the world.

"Onee-chan, Breakfast is about to start!" Said a soft girlish voice at her room door.

"Y...yes, Mizu-chan. I...I'll be there in a s...second" Hinata says as she opens the door to see her younger sisters, Hanabi and Hiyamizu.

"What took you so long Onee-chan" says a impatiant Hanabi

Hinata giggled a bit before replying. "Im s...sorry, Hanabi-chan, I w...woke up a b...bit more late than u...usual" she says as she begins to walk to the breakfast table. With Hanabi and Hiyamizu following behind.

"G...good morning f...father." Hinata says bowing and sitting next to her mother, Ayumi. Ayumi gives a grateful smile to Hinata as she sits aside her. 'sighs, we really should get rid of that stuttering habit' Ayumi thought greeting her daughters. Hanabi and Hiyamizu sat at the left side of Hiashi and in front of Hinata and Ayumi. (Seat Order- Hiashi- middleLeft of Hiashi- Hinata and Ayumi Right of Hiashi- Hanabi and Hiyamizu)

"Hinata, Are you ready for today's session?" Hiashi asks taking a short glimpse at Hinata before taking a spoon from his breakfast soup.

"Yes f...father, im all s...set." Hinata replies taking a spoon from her soup.

"Very well, after breakfast, go change and be at the Hyuuga training grounds. I'll be waiting." Hiashi says taking another spoon.

Hinata sighs as she takes a last look at herself. Wearing a plain indigo pants and a plain indigo t-shirt. 'This will be fine...i guess...its basically what I wear everyday anyway...' She thinks as she takes off to her destination.

Finally getting there, she bows respectfully to her father.

"Hinata. I am going to teach you all of our fighting style in less than a week. This is something that is needed to be taught so that the elders of our clan will respect you and as for I . You need to concentrate and work extremely hard for this to be accomplished. Is that clear? I don't want you to screw up this time."

"Yes, F...Father"

"Alright then. We are going to start by releasing a _**'Sanzui'**_ called _'Kenkasu'_. That is the first level sword. Your sword will change automatically according to how strong you have gotten and how well you understand the sword. " Hiashi says as he twists his wrist as a water typed sword appears. "There are four levels of _**'Sanzui' **_-___Kenkasu', 'Tachikasu', 'Miwakasu' and____Houkasu'_ . You must master all four water sword levels in a weeks time." As Hiashi said all the level types, his water sword also changed to each level to level. "This sword is only the first stage, Hinata. You must be ready for the next three. And to be ready you must pass the first. I will be watching you from time to time, to see how you are doing." Hiashi says walking away but halts for a second. "Oh and Hinata, I have arranged someone to train with you, She will be here shortly." He says as he continues to walk once again.

"H...hai" Hinata saying as she sighs once again, hearing the information her father has told her.

Hinata takes a deep breathe as she closes her eyes trying to concentrate her water abilities to her hand trying to gather up water onto her hand. Unable to do so, she subconsciously flicks her hand concentrating as a steal object in her palm of her hands. She opens up her eyes seeing a steal sword with water around it's surfaces. Hinata gasps in amazement. "w...wow!...d..did I really...d..do this?" She askes herself with shocked eyes.

"I see you have released the _'Kenkasu'_ " Hinata gasps turning around seeing a curly, black haired woman with a red dress. "Hi, you must be Hyuuga Hinata. My name's Yuuhi Kurenai. I will be training you with the water swords." She says giving a gentle smile to Hinata.

"y...yes...h..how do you...d..do." Hinata says bowing. "I..i am h...honored to have you t...teaching me, Kurenai-san"

"Oh, no the pleasure is mine. Now shall we start?"

Hinata nods as she inhales and exhales. Kurenai takes out a sword of her own. "The first, is to know your defense." She says as she heads straight to Hinata. Hinata dodges also attacking back with her Kenkasu. _'Clang!'_, the sound of the two swords slash each other continuously for quite some time.. "You're quite good at this" Kurenai says slashing her sword once again. Hinata blocks it barely, panting heavily desperately wanting to get some rest. Kurenai stands straight, inhaling and exhaling waiting for Hinata's words to come.

Hinata slashes the sword to the ground gently. "K..kurenai-s..san c..can we p..please r..rest for a b..bit" Hinata pleads holding onto her sword for some support. Kurenai nods agreeing with the idea. She may not have been panting but she was quite exhausted herself. "Alright then, this will be enough for the moment." She says putting her sword back in her sheath, sitting down on a nearby stone. "Be back after having lunch so we can continue." Kurenai stands up wiping some sweat that was dropping down her forehead. walking out the Hyuuga compound with out a word.

Hinata sighs still panting from exhaustion. She drops to the grassy grounds, letting go of her sword.

"Onee-chan!" Two almost identical voices shout out, running to where Hinata was. Hinata gives both her younger sisters a greeting smile. "Hanabi-chan, Mizu-chan"

Hinata was very comfortable when she was with her younger twin sisters, She wouldn't stutter, She wouldn't pretend to be someone else, she would always be herself, even when everything was going -not as planned-.

"Onee-chan want to eat lunch with us?" Hanabi says enthusiastically.

Hinata nods. "Alright! What would you two like to eat?" She says standing up, as her _'Kenkasu'_ disappears on its own.

"Wow! Onee-chan! How did you do that?" Both Hanabi and Hiyamizu say amazingly.

Hinata sweatdrops. "uh...well...i don't know myself."

Hanabi and Hiyamizu nods "ok then. Onee-chan! Lets go eat!" They both say in unison grabbing Hinata's arms pulling her out of the compound to the village markets.

Letting her arms go, Hanabi and Hiyamizu look around pondering of what they wanted to eat for lunch. Having a thought they turn to their older sister.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! We want Oyakodon!" They says cheerfully, entering a restaurant. Already sitting on one of the tables. Hinata smiles walking into the restaurant, and sits herself on the other side of the table.

"Alright! You want Oyakodon right?" Hinata says as she askes for the waitress.

"Uh..Anata? Any waitresses here tonight?" asks a young woman at the counter.

"No, Azumi-chan. None of the girls are free today." Says the restaurant chief, "Why?" He asks giving his young son some pepper for the soup he was stirring.

"Oh well we don't have any waiters and waitresses today."

"Well then. You should go." Hizashi suggests frying some vegetables.

"But Anata, I cannot. I have to finish these paperworks. The loaner will never let us loan this restaurant again if we don't sign all these paperworks."

Hizashi sighs. "Fine, then why don't you go Neji?" The young man looks at his father, still stirring the soup. "you do seem more like a woman more than a man with that long hair of yours" Hizashi continues as he chuckles"

Neji chuckles a bit himself as he puts the soup stirring spoon down and turning the gas lower. "Alright, alright.I'll go." He says taking his apron off, grabbing the notepad with a pencil in it. "What table?" He asks his mother. Neji looks around the restaurant, looking at all the customers.

"Table 16, dear"

Neji nods walking over to the table, where Hinata and the twin sister's were. "Yes, may I take your order?" He asks, not bothering to look at Hinata.

Looking at the menu, Hinata begins to speak. "um...c..can i please get...a bowl of Oyakodan a...and green tea." Hinata says looking up at the waiter, giving him a small smile, that reminded him of a flashback._(the same one as Hinata-- below in Hinata's POV)_ She looks back at Hanabi and Hiyamizu, then suddenly she lets out a small gasp as a flashback comes into mind.

_Flashback_

"_My name is Hinata! What's you name?" A young Hinata asks turning to a young boy(can't see his face). _

"_I'm " The boy says._

_'FUSH' a large gust of wind passes as fire begins to appear._

_'huff...huff..huff..huff' Deep breathes escape from young Hinata's mouth as if she was running for hours, watching down at the young boy's hand grasping onto hers. She turns back seeing the burnt down mansion as another explosion smashes past the mansion walls heading to them. A silent gasps escape from her lips as the young boy bends down embracing Hinata once again. _

_Realizing that she wasn't hurt, she looks up seeing a flash of fire and wind circling them. The sphere fades away just in a wink of time._

_End of Flashback_

"ah...mister?!" Hanabi says to Neji waving her hands infront of his face.

Neji blinks, as the flashback fades away and everything turns back to reality. "oh...im sorry, what was the order?" Neji asks again. Hanabi tells Neji the order that Hinata had said before and he went off. Hanabi then turns to Hinata, who was blank-faced, out in her own world.

"uh...Onee-chan? Onee-chan!?" Hiyamizu and Hanabi yells, shaking Hinata gently.

Hinata lets out another small gasp, getting back to reality. "huh? What just happened?"

"Onee-chan? You just froze for a second there." Hanabi says worriedly.

"Is something wrong Onee-chan?" Hiyamizu asks worried as well.

"oh..no no, nothings wrong, i'm just a bit drowsy, thats all." Hinata says sighing. 'I feel like I know that guy.' Hinata thought as she lays the palm of her hand on her forehead.

Meanwhile with Hizashi, Azumi and Neji

Neji walks back to the kitchen giving his dad the page from the notebook with the order.

"What's wrong son?" Hizashi says putting the fried food on a plate and giving it to Neji.

"Nothing, Its nothing." Neji says taking the plate to the table that ordered it. He comes back to the kitchen putting the soup in a small bowl and laying it down on the same table.

Coming back again, he walks past his father and mother, heading to the bench to cook the food Hinata had ordered.

Cutting the vegetables into bite-sized pieces, Neji is in thought of the flashback he had had. 'I have this weird feeling that I know that girl.' Brushing the thought off, Neji pours cup of an -already made- sauce on a small frying pan and lays the pan on the gas. Sprinkling the chopped yellow onions and chicken(Already prepared). He simmers it. Adding green onions and the rest of the vegetables after the chicken is cooked. Cracking 2 eggs onto the pan, Neji begins to fry them.When the eggs are nearly cooked, he lays out a over-sized bowl of hot rice, Sliding the egg topping from the pan into the bowl rice.

Finally finished he takes the bowl of rice to Hinata's table. He turns his head trying to not look at Hinata straight in the eye. "Here's your_ 'Oyakodan'_, miss" He says placing the food on the table.

"T..thank you" Hinata says smiling at Neji.

Seeing the smile from the side, Neji blushes as he walks back to the kitchen.(more like running)

Hanabi winks at Hiyamizu as they both nudge Hinata. "Onee-chan, someone likes you!" They teased. Hinata blushes as she looks down at the _'Oyakodan'_. "i..i don't think so.."

Hanabi and Hiyamizu giggles "He totally fell for you, Onee-chan" They say in union with wide smiles planted on their faces. Hinata blush deepens as she looks up at Hanabi and Hiyamizu with a small smiles.

Hinata, Hiyamizu and Hanabi where all back home after they had finished the_ 'Oyakodan_' at the restaurant, Unfortunately for Hinata she had to finish mastering the water sword levels before this week. The Hyuuga sisters waved goodbye to each other as they headed into different directions.

Hiyamizu went back to her room (which is also Hanabi's room as well) to sew Hanabi's fighting shirt; which had been riped on a mission a while ago.

Hanabi went to train with her father at the Hyuuga Doujou 2. In the Hyuuga compound there are 3 Doujous that where built for the Hyuuga family to train and develop the _'Sui-jutsu'_

Hinata headed back to the training grounds to continue her training on the water swords. Kurenai was already there waiting for her beside a long acorn tree, closing her eyes. "You're finually here." Kurenai gently opens her eyes turning her head to Hinata. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back." She says giggling. Hinata giggles as well. "Let us continue."

Hinata nods as she recreates the _'kenkasu'_ as she begins to charge at Kurenai. Kurenai took out her _Katana _as she gets ready.

Three days has passed and Hinata had mastered the first level,_ 'Kenkasu'_ and the second level_ 'Tachikasu' _Hinata had tried all day and night to master the _'Tachikasu' _with Kurenai. And she had finally mastered it at the end of the third day.

Hinata sighs as a long metal sword with a different design, and darker water color disappears in Hinata's hand. She tiredly sits down on the soft grass, drifting with sweat as she looks up at the wonderfully clear orange sky clashing onto the sun making it seem like fire. Hinata looks away as a small wince flows out of her mouth. Ever since her childhood Hinata had dislike fire and was usually very scared while looking at fire or anything that resembles fire. Since Kurenai wasn't there at the point Hinata felt a bit shaky. She inhales and exhales as she stands up heading back to her room.

Reaching her destination, Hinata walks into her room as she heads to the shower. Coming out with a towel over her she changes into her long lavender Kimono with light birds around the Kimono.

She lies down on her white bed closing her eyes, breathing in deeply as she falls asleep in a deep slumber.

The next day Hinata heads to a small house to visit her best friend, Ayano.

Kannagi Ayano is Hinata's best friend and is also a _'En-Jutsushi'_. Knowing that her best friend is afraid of fire. Ayano never uses her _'En-Jutsu'_ in front of Hinata. Ayano had not been able to move by herself for a while and everyone except Hinata knew why. Whenever Hinata asks what has happened to Ayano, everyone around her would tense up and never answer. Hinata knew it, she knew that everyone knew something that she didn't know. For this Hinata's thoughts where very sorrowful, but obviously Hinata hides her inner feelings and act as if she was happy.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Greets a red haired, red eyed girl as she sits up on a small yet large bed that covered half of the room..

Hinata smiles widely as she runs up to Ayano giving her a hug. "Hi Ayano-chan! How are you feeling."

"I'm feeling great! Thanks!" Ayano hugs her best friend back as she smiles. "I heard that you where mastering the _'Sanzui'." _

"Yeah, I am." Hinata nods as she sits down on the edge of Ayano's bed. Ayano smiles as she puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Well, good luck! I'll just hope that you will do better than me at it. It took me a long time to master the _'Enraiha'_." Ayano says laughing a bit. As Hinata laughs as well.

"Well, You two seem to be cheery today." A familiar voice is heard as a gust of wind is swirling around with a brown haired, light brown eyed guy on it.

"Kazuma!" Ayano greets with a smile. Hinata smiles as well.

"You seem to be feeling better." Kazuma says walking over to Ayano. Ayano nods smiling as her boyfriend sits beside her.

Hinata smiles as she looks at the two newlyweds.

Kazuma is a _'Fū-Jutsushi'_ and has been Ayano's boyfriend for over 2 years. He is a very funny person according to Hinata and seems to be quite overprotective of Ayano. Kazuma is a contractor. Meaning that he has made a contract with the_ 'Kaze no Seirei-Ou'_ to have the power to be a _'Fū-Jutsushi' . _

Kazuma takes out a small basket with some of Ayano's favorite food inside. "I bought some food from your mother."

"Thanks Okaa-san! " Ayano says as she takes out a Choco chip cookie and taking a bite.

Kazuma smiles handing one cookie to Hinata. Hinata gratefully receives it smiling back as she takes a bite off her cookie. As does Kazuma.

"So how have you been Hinata-chan!" Ayano asks as she takes another cookie.

Hinata sits herself comfortably next to Ayano, as does Kazuma. "I...I've been a..alright. A lot of hard t...training at m...my _'Sui-Jutsu'_, b...but all is w...well." Hinata takes out some cupcakes, handing one each to Ayano and Kazuma before taking one herself. "H...how about you K...Kazuma-san? H...how have you b...been?"

Kazuma turns to Hinata biting the top of the cupcake. "Great, Great, I've been great." Kazuma puts his arm around his girlfriend, looking at Ayano grinning.

Hinata smiles, looking at the lovely couple. Hinata loved watching the couple as they communicate and harmonies with each other. She would feel happy for her best friend yet envy her while yearning for the same kind of affection, but that wouldn't happen. Well not to her as she thought. She was too timid around people and she would get shy around them. She knew that and little by little she would try to change herself for others and for herself.

After a few minutes of harmonizing, the couple and Hinata go for a walk with Kazuma pushing Ayano's wheelchair: Ayano had two broken legs so she couldn't walk or stand.

While they where walking, they passed many trees and shops. As they passed each shop Ayano and Hinata would excitingly look through the windows gazing at the beautiful objects. While Kazuma would stand by leaning at a wall, watching the two girls enjoy themselves.

As time passed, the day became night. Kazuma, Ayano and Hinata decided to walk back to Ayano's place so that Ayano could get some rest.

As they walk passed many building, They pass a young man with long dark brown hair and eyes identical to Hinata's.. Hinata stops her movements as a flashback intercepts through her mind.

_Flashback_

"_My name is Hinata! What's you name?" A young Hinata asks turning to a young boy(can't see his face). _

"_I'm " The boy says._

_'FUSH' a large gust of wind passes as fire begins to appear._

_'huff...huff..huff..huff' Deep breathes escape from young Hinata's mouth as if she was running for hours, watching down at the young boy's hand grasping onto hers. She turns back seeing the burnt down mansion as another explosion smashes past the mansion walls heading to them. A silent gasps escape from her lips as the young boy bends down embracing Hinata once again. _

_Realizing that she wasn't hurt, she looks up seeing a flash of fire and wind circling them. The sphere fades away just in a wink of time._

_End of Flashback_

As the flashback disappears Hinata turns back to see if the young man was still there

**To Be Continued...**

((Hahaha left a cliffhanger, not a big one but still a cliffhanger haha, Hope you all enjoyed it! Here is the glossery!))

**Glossery!**

Dono: is a suffix form of address used for official letters and business letters, and in letters to inferiors:Mr, lord, or master.

Chan: suffix for familiar person

Okaa-san: Mother

Onee-chan: Familiar form of older sister

Anata: you: dear(what a wife calls a husband)

Hai: Yes

Mizu: water

En-jutsu: The Fire Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and in this story is used as Ayano's clan's power (same as the anime/manga)

Sui-jutsu: The Water Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and in this story is used as Hinata's clan's power.

Fū-jutsu: The Wind Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no stigma as Kazuma's power. Same in this story.

En-jutsushi: A Fire Art User

Sui-jutsushi: A Water Art User

Fū-jutsushi: A Wind Art User

Enraiha: A sacred sword with fire properties, given to the successor of the Kannagi Family Also know as Ayano.

Kaze no Seirei-ou: The Wind Spirit Lord, whom Kazuma has entered into a contract with.

Sanzui: Kanji water radical

Ken(from Kenkasu): Sword (Originally esp. a doubled-edged sword: sabre: saber: blade)

Tachi(from Tachikasu): Long sword

Miwa(from Miwakasu): Back of a sword

Hou(from Houkasu): Point of a sword

Kasu: To change into: to convert to: to transform: to be reduced: to influence: to improve(someone)

Katana: Knife, saber, sword

Doujou (dojo): Hall used for martial arts training

Oyakodon: A Japanese dish, in which chicken, egg, green onion, and other ingredients are all simmered together in a sauce and the served on top of a large bowl of rice. The name of the dish means, parent and child rice dish, is a poetic reflection of the fact that both chicken and egg are used in the dish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any of the Naruto Locations, and Plot Or any Kaze no Stigma plots or characters.**

**Title:** Hidden Secret

**Couple: **NejiXHinata, KazumaXAyano

**Anime/Manga:** Crossover- Naruto and Kaze no Stigma

**Rating: **T for violence and some swearing

**Summery: **Hinata keeps having the same nightmare ever since she was out of her coma, but she doesn't know why. She has lost part of her memory and it seems that people are hiding secrets from her. What is the dream telling her? What is the Hidden Secret? Read to find out! R&R!**warning!: this is a Neji/Hina fanfic. Please don't read if you don't like couple**

**Warning: This fanfiction is not on the same plot with the anime or the manga of Naruto. It is basically a different story. This story will be using terminologies from the anime or manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and some characters as well. Some characters may be OOC. In this story, Neji is 20 years old, Hinata and Ayano is 17 years old, Kazuma is 22 years old and Hanabi and Hiyamizu are 12 years old. And also Ayano and Kazuma are only related as a couple not cousins.**

**All Japanese or another culture words that are in '**_**italic'**_** will have a definition at the end of each chapter**

**Hidden Secret**

As the flashback disappears Hinata turns back to see if the young man was still there. But instead of seeing the image of the young man, there was no one in sight.

"Hina-chan?" A feminine voice was heard

Hinata turns around seeing Kazuma and Ayano blankly confused. "Is something wrong, Hina-chan?" Ayano asked worriedly.

"Ah…I'm f…fine" Hinata stutters with a slight smile. "I…I'm fine" She repeats her words.

Kazuma and Ayano looked at Hinata with concerned look. Brushing the thought off the continued to walk their way back to the hospital.

--

_Flashback_

"_My name is ! What's your name?" A young girl asks turning to the young Neji_

"_I'm Neji" The young Neji says._

_'FUSH' a large gust of wind passes as fire begins to appear._

_Neji's breath rapidly escaped as he was exhausted from all the running. They had ran for what seemed like hours. He turned to the young girl that had turned her head back seeing the burnt down mansion as another explosion smashes past the mansion walls heading to them. A silent gasps is heard as Neji bends down embracing The young girl once again in terror of both of them getting burnt. _

_Realizing he wasn't hurt Neji looks up seeing a flash of fire and wind circling them. Neji curiously looks at the sphere as it fades away just in a wink of time._

_Neji then turns to the young girl if she was alright, but she had vanished and the world had turned dark._

_End of Flashback_

After the flashback as ended Neji quickly ran past the trees and into a corner. Breathing heavily he thought about the girl that he had just passed and the flashback that had appeared. "It's her." He mumbles to himself between breathes as he begins to walk again.

It had been his lunch break and his parents had let him go out for some fresh air. He walked back to the family restaurant thinking about the girl that he had just passed and the girl that he met when he was young. He could remember every moment of them together at his childhood. They had always met at the same place every weekend for a year and he had developed feelings for her. Then next day they had met each other as they played with each other again and again, Day after day, Week after week until she had stopped coming. He didn't know the reason why she had not come on the day. On that day that he wanted to confess his feeling for her.

Weeks passed and there was still no her. He had come to the place every day to meet her but she still didn't come.

Many years had passed after that and he had become an adult.

He had tried to look for her for many years until now, when he had just passed her. 'God Damn it! He should have not run.' He thought to himself as he opened the restaurant entrance and through to the kitchen. He then realized once more that she had come to the restaurant the other day. He remembered her adorably cute blush that was painted past her cheeks and her wonderful eyes that looked identical to his except more innocent and sincere. The though made him wonder why he hadn't done anything to make her his.

A slight though of regret brushed though his mind as his mother and father were beginning to get busy.

"Are you not going to help, my son?" His mother's voice echoed as she had been infront of her son for the whole time.

Neji blinked with a nod "Ah, Yes Okaa-san" He says going out to the entrance of the restaurant to turn on the outside lights on. It was nearly dark and this was the time when the restaurant was the busiest.

Neji turned on the sign's night light as he closed the entrance door behind him. He walked past all the tables cleaning each and every one of them with a clean cloth.

Customers began to rush in. Neji warmly welcomed the customers as he lead them to their tables.

He began to take each of the customers' orders and placed them on the kitchen counter for Hizashi and Azumi to prepare the dishes.

As he layed the orders on the tables Neji thought of the girl he had fell in love with years ago. Just the thought of her made himself feel like it was heaven, Her long and silky strands of hair, her smooth pale skin and last but not least her sweet but tender lips that she often slipped passed with her gentle fingers.

As more time past the customers became flooding in and the more he thought of that girl he had met earlier that evening. He knew that the girl was the one, the one that he had fell so deeply in love with. His feeling for her had stayed deep in his mind constantly brushing those unforgettable memories that he had spent with her.

"Neji-kun! Oi Neji!" A familiar voice says penetrating his mind full of thoughts.

"oh...its you." Neji replies as he continues to serve the customers.

"ah god, you're daydreaming again." Says a girl with long, black hair tied up in a bun on both sides. "Your thinking of _her_ again right?-You know that you will never see her again so why don't you just forget her."

Neji shakes his heads in denying her words. Walking back to the kitchen to grab another serve dish, he turns to his friend trying to alter the conversation. "When did you come? I didn't notice you coming in."

"Oh, that nice" The girl says sarcastically. "Stop trying to change the subject- why do you always do that, every time we talk about _her_. You just have to face the fact that you won't see her again."

"Yeah I know, Tenten, I know!...but the thing is, I saw her today, I saw her." Neji says with a gleeful smile. "She's become more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"w..wait..." Tenten says looking up at her best friend stunned enough for her words to become paralyzed. "You...wah..you saw her? Are you sure? You weren't hallucinating or anything right?" She says astonished.

Neji nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure. I could never forget those eyes of hers." He said returning to his daydreaming form.

A few hours had passed and it was time to close the restaurant. "Alright! Lets close down!" Hizashi said exhaustingly.

Azumi agrees as she closes the entrance door and turns off the restaurant lights. She yawns as she leans over to her husband with a exhausting sigh. "What a day" She mumbles entwining her hand with her husbands.

--

The day had finually ended and Tenten was bidded goodbye by the small Hyuuga Family. Hizashi, Azumi and Neji headed up the stairs of their restaurant into another area, that was known as their home. While Hizashi and Azumi headed to their bedroom, bidding goodnight to their only son.

Neji also headed to his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed with daydreaming thoughts circling around his mind. "I hope I could see her again" He mumbles to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

--

_**The Next Day**_

It was a Sunday and as usual to all places, The family restaurant was closed for the day, so that made Neji have the opportunity to find his long lost loved one.

Today was their anniversary of when they met for the first time. He could never forget that day when they had met. Those soft and most defiantly cute Kimono she was wearing at the time. With her cheeks painted with shades of pink and her cute and tender smile.

All her features made him want to find her more and more. His determination had gotten him so far that he could basically imagine her everywhere he went.

Neji stood up off his bed as he refreshed himself with some new clothes and a shower. He headed down the stairs into the restaurant seeing his mother making breakfast for them in the kitchen. "Good Morning, Okaa-san" Neji says as he sits on one of the usual tables in the kitchen.

Azumi turns to greet her son with a smile "Morning, Neji" Azumi says as she lays the plate of her son's breakfast. "Here you go, dear—Make sure you eat it all" She says with a giggle.

"Yes, I will" Neji says with a small chuckle of his own.

Azumi places the other two breakfast plates on the kitchen table as she heads to sit on her seat. But before she could sit down she was embraced by two strong arms of her husband. "Anata" Azumi mumbles with a smile "Why don't you sit down and eat, dear" Hizashi releasing his embrace, holding his wife's hand. He nods as he sits next to Azumi.

The family sat eating their breakfast with small conversations grooming.

--

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga Compound.

"Father, I will be heading to Ayano-chan's place. To check up on her" Hinata's timid voice says as she slips her shoes on walking slowly out the Hyuuga Compound.

--

Ayano sits on her wheelchair, with a small sigh, while Kazuma heats up the tea.

Bringing two cups of tea with him, Kazuma lays the cups on the tea table while embracing his girlfriend from behind, leaning his chin on her soft strands of hair. "Kazuma" Ayano mumbles with a smile. Kazuma gives a small smirk as he leans over to his girlfriend connecting his lips to hers. Ayano wraps her arms around his neck, brushing his strands of hair with her fingers as they deepen their kiss.

Pulling apart for some breath, Kazuma places his forehead onto Ayano's. Kazuma feels the warmth of Ayano's breathe walking through his skin. Trapped in each other's eyes, Kazuma begins to place his lips on Ayano's once again. One arm wrapped around Ayano's waist, while the other cursing around her neck, pushing her closer to him.

Ayano places her palm on Kazuma's chest, and her other arm still around his neck. Being pushed closer by Kazuma, He deepens into a passionate kiss. It felt as if there was no one else in the world except the two of them.

Unfortunately, for their displeasure, a knock is heard from the door.

Kazuma grunts irritatedly as he walks over to the door, opening it. It was none other than Hinata."Hinata-san" Kazuma says with a small smirk.

Hinata walks inside with a basket of fruit. "H...hello, K..kazuma-san" Hinata says with a smile. She turns to see Ayano sitting on her wheelchair with a smile planted on her face. "Hi Hina-chan!" She greets.

"A...ayano-chan, I b...bought you s...some f...fruit!" Hinata says cheerfully as she lays the basket of fruit on the side of the tea table.

Ayano groans "Fruit again?" She says annoyed. "Ive been eating fruit all week" Ayano complains.

Hinata giggles. "F...fruit is g...good for y..you, Ayano-chan --you should eat them more often"

"Yeah, she's right Ayano—you've been getting fat by eating too much sweets." Kazuma says chuckling.

Ayano groans again as she nods agreeing. "Fine, fine"

Hinata and Kazuma laugh, amused at Ayano's annoyed actions.

"Now then, Let's go to the park today, Ayano-chan" Hinata says looking out the window. "It looks like a wonderful day" Hinata turns back to Ayano.

Ayano nods slightly with a smile. "ok, Hina-chan!" Ayano turns to Kazuma as she signals him to push her.

Kazuma sighs as he walks over to his loved one, pushing her wheelchair out the door, with Hinata following behind.

--

Kazuma, Ayano and Hinata had arrived at the park.

While Ayano was out of her wheelchair placed on the light grass. She leans on her boyfriend's chest with a slight sigh pouring out of her lips. Hinata had placed herself next to the only young man with the two. She looked up to the sky with a pleasant smile. She grasped herself with the unseen air that flickered past her gentle skin. She closes her eyes as she was about to go into deep thought when someone's voice had interrupted.

"Kannagi Ayano! What a pleasure to see you here!" The same voice interrupts.

Hinata opens her eyes, seeing a girl with long blonde hair curled fashionably, With blue eyes and a red puffy dress.

Ayano also looked up "Katherine!! Why are you back in Japan?" Ayano asks.

An irritated sweat drops at the side of her forehead. "What do you mean by that?" Katherine retorted giving Ayano a slight glare.

"Oh..oh..nothing, just that--i thought you have gone for good"

Katherine gives another glare at Ayano, but before she could retort back, she turned to a young Hyuuga heiress. "And who might you be?" Katherine asks bending down to Hinata in wonder.

Hinata stumbles to speak. "a..ano..I...I'm H..hyuuga...H...hinata" She stutters, looking at the newcomer.

"Ah! You're the Heiress of the Sui-jutsu Clan." The American En-jutsushi proclaimed, bending back up again. "My name is Katherine McDonald—I am an American En-jutsushi" She turned her head back at the young Hyuuga. "I would like to duel you" Katherine declared, pointing her finger to Hinata.

Ayano and Kazuma blinked. "Huh?"

--

_**YellowSakura: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay...things kind of got out of hand!**_

_**Well hope you like the chapter!! **_

**--**

**Glossery!**

Dono: is a suffix form of address used for official letters and business letters, and in letters to inferiors:Mr, lord, or master.

Chan: suffix for familiar person

Okaa-san: Mother

Onee-chan: Familiar form of older sister

Anata: you: dear(what a wife calls a husband)

Hai: Yes

Mizu: water

En-jutsu: The Fire Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and in this story is used as Ayano's clan's power (same as the anime/manga)

Sui-jutsu: The Water Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no Stigma' and in this story is used as Hinata's clan's power.

Fū-jutsu: The Wind Art used in the anime/manga 'Kaze no stigma as Kazuma's power. Same in this story.

En-jutsushi: A Fire Art User

Sui-jutsushi: A Water Art User

Fū-jutsushi: A Wind Art User

Enraiha: A sacred sword with fire properties, given to the successor of the Kannagi Family Also know as Ayano.

Kaze no Seirei-ou: The Wind Spirit Lord, whom Kazuma has entered into a contract with.

Sanzui: Kanji water radical

Ken(from Kenkasu): Sword (Originally esp. a doubled-edged sword: sabre: saber: blade)

Tachi(from Tachikasu): Long sword

Miwa(from Miwakasu): Back of a sword

Hou(from Houkasu): Point of a sword

Kasu: To change into: to convert to: to transform: to be reduced: to influence: to improve(someone)

Katana: Knife, saber, sword

Doujou (dojo): Hall used for martial arts training


End file.
